I'm Singing For You
by ellychaan
Summary: She quitted the vocal club and left them for a year. What will happen if she gets reunited with her friends, and her ex? WARNING! Fem!Kuroko Fem!Takao Fem!Kasamatsu Fem!Mayuzumi (KagaxFem!Kuro, KixFem!Kasa, MidoxFem!Taka) [ON HIATUS]
1. PROLOGUE

Hii guys! This is my very first fanfiction! And I'm really sorry if you find typos. English is not my first language. Enjoy!:)

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

It was morning. The sun shined right on my eyes, forcing me to wake up from my slumber. After I woke up and got concious, I remembered something..

_'Ah.. It's my first day of school..'_ I thought.

I walked out from my room to get ready after taking my highschool uniform, and clothes. The one who greet me first in the morning is my one and only white grand piano. It has a big light blue bow on one of its leg. I walked to the piano, opened the cover before pressing one of the key. As soon as I heard the tone, something appeared on my mind. It was my brother's speach last night.

_"Really, you don't want to live with me or Satsuki? I mean, if you're with me, then I will be more relax." My brother had been asking the same question thrice._

_"I've told you, Daiki-kun, I'll be fine. I've grown up. You don't have to be so proctective."_

_It's been a year since a tragedy happened. My brother had been so proctective since then. He kept saying that he doesn't want _him_ to hurt me again._

_"You sure you don't want to go to different school? You will meet _him_ again.." He asked with a sympathy look._

_"It's okay. I'll handle him myself."_

_"But I don't want you to get hurt again.." He hugged me. There he goes again.._

_"Really, he's my past. I'll be okay.." I doubt it. I won't be okay. He's like my one and only. And even _he_ has _her_ now, I still love him.._

_"If you need something, I'll be behind you. Don't forget that." He let me go and cupped my cheeks._

After I washed myself and got ready, I was about to take my bag. But then, my phone rang. I took my phone and opened the message. There were a certain bass greenette's messages.

_From : Midorima-kun  
To : Aomine Tetsumi  
Subject : Lucky Item  
Today is Aquarius' lucky day. You might find someone you haven't met long ago. But bring a white bow, your lucky item to reduce the chances of bad luck. Not that I care._

Should I bring one? Nah, I think I don't have to. I closed my phone, and look at my room in order to remember what I forgot. I think I don't forget anything. Okay, here it goes.. I'm gonna meet him again. But, will I be able to not feel hurted?

_"I.. We need to break up.." I felt a big pang on my head. Seriously? I mean, this is our first anniversary..  
_

_"W-What? Y-You're kidding, right? Tell me this is not true.." My voice shook and I didn't know what to say.  
_

_"I'm not. It's just.. I don't love you anymore.."  
_

_"B-But.. You said that _we_ will last forever.." Tears were gathering in the corner of my eyes. I was trying not to let them drop.  
_

_"Well, I don't feel it anymore." His voice was cold.. I felt like I was going to freeze from his voice.  
_

_"T-Then.. What about the '_Light and Shadow'_ thing? What will happen to it?" My heart clenched painfully, not wanting to hear the answer.  
_

_"I don't need you to compose songs for me."  
_

_Please stop..  
_

_"You made a mess in my life."  
_

_I don't want to hear it anymore..  
_

_"Mayuzumi is better than you."  
_

_So.. This is why he dumped me..?  
_

_"I... I see.. Then," I looked at him, right at his eyes. "I can't help it. Love cannot be forced.. After all..." I forced a smile at him. "Kagami-kun chooses Mayuzumi-san. Maybe I've made something terrible to him, but I can't help it.." Since, we don't date eachother anymore, then.. I shouldn't call him by his given name...right? I saw his eyes widened in surprise. I then stood up from where I'm sitting, then looked at the redhead's puzzled face.  
_

_"Where are you going?" What did he mean,_ where are you going?_  
_

_"Well, I thought we wanted to celebrate our anniversary.. But, we didn't. So, what's the point of staying here?" I took my coat and bag. "I'll take my leave now." I bowed to him. "Thank you for everything until now. I'm sorry I can't do my best for you." I'm really gonna teared up here. I stood up without making a contact with him. "May Kagami-kun finds the one he loves. I'll try to move on, even though I know it's gonna be hard." I turned around and left. I'll never going back to Maji Burger._

Ringtone from my phone woke me up from my pain flashback. I saw the dialer before answering it. Yes, it's _him_ again.

"Hello?"

"Tetsu, where are you?"

"I was about to leave my apartment. Is something wrong, Daiki-kun?"

"No, just thought that I will pick you up. Stay outside of your apartment and DON'T go anywhere."

"Geez, I'm not a baby, Daiki-kun."

"But, to me, you are. Now wait for me like a good children." Then he ended the call.

I took my step out of my apartment, and locked the door nicely. Then, my new life shall begins now.

* * *

How is it? Review please? :)


	2. Chapter 1

Hello guys, I'm back! And thankyou **Ruvina no Ookami Hime **for your advice! I also found it hard to read -"

Ah, I forgot to tell you that Aomine and Kuroko are siblings. So I changed the name "Kuroko Tetsuya" as "Aomine Tetsumi". Sounds good, isn't it?

And sooo, this is chapter one! Hope you enjoy! And ignore my typos, because, as I said, English is my second language. :)

* * *

**I'M SINGING FOR YOU**

.

_[By : ellychaan]_

..

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE**

...

**WARNING : Fem!Kuroko, Fem!Takao, Fem!Mayuzumi, Fem!Kasamatsu, Contains OOCness**

**Chapter One**

**"Never leave a girl without reason. It wouldn't kill you if you just tell her the real reason why you're leaving, because that would save her a lot of tears."**

* * *

"Guys, there's a new student in our class!" a boy told his class.

"Really? But, isn't it too late? It's the second semester already!" his classmate answered him. The class had been a mess since the topic. They are talking about the new student. But it's not going the same with a certain greynette. She was looking out of the window, thinking about something deeply.

"-zue.. Kazue!" her raven best friend called her.

"Ah, sorry, Yuki-chan. What is it?" The greynette teen looked at her friend's steel blue eyes while smiling at her.

"You know, it's weird when you spaced out. Is the world going to end soon or something? The quiet you gives me creep."

"But I thought you hate my annoying high voice?" The greynette started to smirk at the raven girl.

"It just feels different when the loud Takao Kazue becomes really quiet.."

"AAH I KNEW IT! YUKI-CHAN WILL BE LONELY WITHOUT MEE!" Kazue stood up to hug her raven friend.

"AAH Kazue let me go! Damnit, I really shouldn't said that!" Yukiya was regretting her own words. The class was a mess when the homeroom teacher entered the room.

"Guys, sit down." All of the students obeyed the teacher's order.

"We will be having a new student. Please come in." As the teacher finished talking, the door opened. A certain girl entered the room. She has long straight light blue hair, and light blue eyes that matched her hair. Yukiya and Kazue was really surprised.

_'Tetsumi!'_ they thought as they looked at her.

"She is Aomine Tetsumi. She will be in our class from today. Aomine-san, please introduce yourself." The teacher told the bluenette teen.

"Hello everyone. I'm Aomine Tetsumi. Nice to meet you." She bowed and gave them a small smile. The boys was drooling over her pearl white skin while the girls envied her.

"Aomine-san, please take your seat at the back seat by the window."

"_Hai_, sensei."

She walked to her seat, and saw her old friends. But instead of greeting them, she walked past by them. And her friends didn't know why she did that.

* * *

It was the first break time, and two certain girls couldn't find their friend.

"Did she vanished or something?" Yukiya looked around the class and she couldn't find the bluenette girl anywhere. _'Is she a ghost?'_

"We haven't checked the library!" Kazue snapped her out. They started running to the library and asked the library keeper if she was here.

"A blue haired girl? Well, yes she was here. She assigned to be a member of the library comittee." The keeper explained.

"Do you know where she is now?" The raven haired girl asked.

"I'm sorry, but she has left a while ago." The keeper told them. She saw the dissapoint faces on the girls.

"Oh, okay miss. Thank you." The greynette and her friend walked out of the library. _'Where could she be?'_

* * *

On the rooftop of Teiko Highschool, one could find a bluenette standing by the railing. She was waiting for her brother to come. As she closed her eyes to feel the wind brushing her hair away, she heard the door opened. She then turned around only to find rainbow haired boys. Then a certain blonde ran to her, hugging her tightly.

"Tetsucchi!" The blonde teen rubbed his cheek on the girl's head.

"Kise-senpai, it's been a while." She hugged him back with a small smile that only a certain redhead could see.

"Eeeh? What's with the 'senpai'? Just call me 'Kise-kun' as always-ssu!"

"Okay, then Kise-kun."

"Tetsucchi is soo cute as always-ssu! I've been dying to see you!" The blonde hugged her tighter, making her hard to breath.

"Back off, Kise! You're suffocating her!" A certain tanned dark bluenette shoved the blonde away from his dear sister.

"But, Aominecchi! I haven't seen her for ages-ssu!"

"It's only a year, Kise-kun." The pale bluenette told the blonde teen with her blank stare.

"Ah, Tetsu-chin," a certain giant purplenette approached the small girl, then hugged her. "I miss you, Tetsu-chin~ Do you want maiubo? It's a new vanilla flavour~"

"No thank you, Murasakibara-kun. Please let go of me." Tetsumi looked up to see her friend's face.

"Do what she told you, Atsushi." A strict voice made a silence. Then, a certain redhead appeared behind Kise.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" The blonde teen screamed like he was in pain as he saw Akashi behind him.

"Shut up, Kise!" Aomine kicked his butt.

"It's been a long time, Tetsumi." Akashi walked to Tetsumi and patted her head. "Have you eaten well? You're skinnier now. I've told you about milkshakes right?"

"Yes, Akashi-kun. Even Daiki-kun told me everyday." The pale bluenette then looked at her ex-vocal goup leader's face. "And stop patting my head, Akashi-kun. You will mess my hair." Then the redhead removed his hand.

"Tetsumi." The girl turned around only to meet a certain greenette megane staring at her. "Where are the bows that I told you to bring? It will reduce the chances of bad luck. I'm sure if you don't find one now, something bad will happen to you. Not that I care." He said as he fixated his glasses.

Everyone turned at the tanned bluenette and the blonde teen who were laughing.

"You tsundure bastard! I didn't know you're interested into Tetsu!" Daiki put his arm around Midorima's shoulder.

"You don't have to hide it, Midorimacchi!" Kise added while he walked to the greenette.

"Shut up! I don't have interest in her!" Midorima fixated his glasses while he also hid his blushing face. "And who do you think you are, putting your arm around me?!" He pushed the tanned arm around him. But the noise became silent when the door opened.

"Just come, Kagamin!" A certain pinknette pulled her tall redhead friend.

"Stop pulling me, Momoi!" The redhead was about to say something before he looked at his long lost ex-lover. "T-Tetsu...mi?"

The others were waiting for the pale bluenette's surprised expression. But instead of surprised, she gave her ex a blank stare.

"Kagami-kun."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

Soo, I'm having school final exams now. So I won't be updating for...maybe a week? But I'll update as soon as I finish all these exams! :)

Aaand, how is it? Review pleasee~:)


	3. Chapter 2

**I'M SINGING FOR YOU**

**.**

_[By : ellychaan]_

** ..**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE OR THE SONGS**

** ...**

**WARNING : Fem!Kuroko, Fem!Takao, Fem!Mayuzumi, Fem!Kasamatsu, Contains OOCness, Typos(Because English is not my first language), Sibling!Aokuro**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_"I'm going to smile like nothing's wrong, talk like everything's fine, act like it's a nightmare, and pretend that I'm okay."_

* * *

She looked at her brother with a 'What is this suppose to mean?' look. But her brother looked away, not wanting to see his sister's face as if he's hiding something.

"Tetsu-chan~!" The pinknette ran to the smaller bluenette and hugged her tightly. "I miss you so much!"

"Momoi-san, it's been a while."

The two-toned redhead walked to Kise who was looking at Tetsumi. "Why is she here?" He asked his friend.

"Why do you ask-ssu? Aren't you happy to see her again? You can make it up to her-ssu! You can get back together!" Kise whispered.

"W-Well, I'll think about that.. But, when did she come back?" He asked again.

"Why don't you ask her-ssu?" The blonde teen looked at Kagami, smirking. "Don't tell me, you're embarassed?"

"S-Shut up, idiot. I'm not."

"Did you get Midorimacchi's tsundureness or something? Stop being so bashful!" Kise grinned before looked to the smaller bluenette girl. "Tetsucchi! Kagamicchi wants to ask you something!"

'Damn this loud bastard! He did it now!' The two-toned redhead screamed in his mind.

"Just ask me freely, Kagami-kun." Momoi finally let go of her friend and looked at her tall redhead friend with the 'Just ask her!' look.

"W-Well... Uh.. I-It's nice to see you again." Kagami finally said it. And now, the expressionless face of Tetsumi replaced by rather surprised look.

All eyes focused on Tetsumi, but she looked away, pretended that she didn't hear anything.

_Don't fall on him again, Tetsumi._

_No, Tetsumi. You've hurted enough._

_You have to conceal your feelings, Tetsumi._

_Don't feel anything._

As the break ended, they went back to their classes. And the pale bluenette could learn that Kagami and Daiki went to 2-C, Akashi and Midorima to 2-A, Murasakibara to 2-B, and Kise and Momoi to 2-E. As the girl went back to her class, she found her friends sweating as if they had run around the school.

"TETSUMI!" The greynette and the raven haired girl gasped as they saw the bluenette girl.

"Where were you?" The greynette walked to the smaller girl.

"We were searching for you!" The raven haired girl talked as if she was ready to snap out at the moment.

"I was at the rooftop." Tetsumi shortly replied. Before the girls asked a mountain of question, the teacher walked in, ordered the students to sit down, and started teaching.

* * *

"So, what club will you join?"

After the school ended, Daiki walked Tetsumi home (only because there's no practice).

"I'm not interested in clubs." She answered without looking up from her book.

"Then what about Vocal club?"

The pale bluenette sighed. "As I said, Daiki-kun, I'm not interested."

"Then join our practice tomorrow! It won't hurt, will it?" The tanned teen looked at his sister, waiting for her answer. "Well, you might interested in it."

"Why should I?"

"Because everyone wants you to join us! You have beautiful voice that not everyone has! And you always sing what you feel! The feelings that no one ever noticed...except me and Akashi." Now the tanned teen had the girl's attention. She flinced a bit before looked up to the sky.

"I have long lost forgotten how to feel. Ever since he broke me, there's no feelings in the songs I sing. No more.."

The sky was grey, depicts that it will rain soon, like her heart that will soon be crying for remembering painful past. Now Daiki felt guilty.

_'Damn! I shouldn't say that!'_ He cursed himself as he saw his sister's expression. Her face described the sadness, pain, disappointment, and much more.

"We should go home as fast as we can. It will rain in no time." Tetsumi started to walk, putting her book inside her bag. And her brother followed her.

* * *

In the end, Tetsumi was wrong. It wasn't raining at night. But there were 3 feelings that she feels now : cold, dark, and lonely. She sat by the window beside her bed, looking upon the sky. There were stars and moon.

_'Has Kagami-kun eaten yet..?'_ She thought while she looked at the sky. And seconds later, she giggled to herself. _'With that big body, no way he hasn't eaten. He would eat a person if he hadn't eaten by now.' _She looked at the moon again, thinking if the moon could deliver her messages for a certain giant redhead. _'Kagami-kun, if only you knew how much I miss you up until now..'_

Before she dropped her tears, she walked out of her room, and approached her white grand piano. She opened the cover, and started playing a song while she sang.

_I know you're somewhere out there  
Somewhere far away  
I want you back  
I want you back_

_My neighbors think I'm crazy  
But they don't understand  
You're all I have  
You're all I have_

* * *

_"Oi, Tetsumi! Eat more, will 'ya?"  
"But I don't eat as much as Taiga-kun."  
Her boyfriend facepalmed and said, "Who told you to eat as much as me.."_

* * *

_At night when the stars  
Light up my room  
I sit by myself_

_Talking to the moon, tryin' to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too  
Or, am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon_

* * *

_At the library, anyone could find a certain bluenette girl and a two-toned redhead trying to study. Yes, trying._

_"Taiga-kun." As the redhead heard his name, he woke up. "Please don't sleep while I explain."_

_"It can't be helped, Tetsumi. I'm so sleepy.."_

_"Who told you to play basketball with Daiki-kun all night?"_

_"Ahomine did."_

_"Hello, Taiga-kun? I'm also an Aomine. Please don't call him like that."_

_"I'm refering to him, not you." As the redhead looked at his girlfriend's face, he could see her fake hurt expression._

_"I'm hurt, Taiga-kun. You called me an idiot.." The boy was snapped. He was panicked when his girlfriend fake-cried (of course, he didn't know.)_

_"H-Hey, Sorry okay! Don't cry!"_

_"I can't believe that Midorima-kun is right.." the bluenette girl glanced the other side._

_"A-About what?"_

_"That Taiga-kun is a bakagami."_

_And for the girl's punishment, the redhead kissed his girlfriend, making her face as red as his hair._

_"W-What was that for?" Tetsumi stuttered while covering her lips._

_"For calling me 'bakagami'." Her boyfriend smirked playfully at her, making her really embarassed and looked away. In the end, they didn't study but doing all lovey-dovey thing._

* * *

_Ah ah ah  
Do you ever hear me calling?  
Ah ah ah  
'Cause every night  
I'm talking to the moon, still tryin' to get to you  
In hopes you're on the other side talking to me too  
Or, am I a fool who sits alone talking to the moon_

* * *

_"Sorry, Tetsumi. I have a meeting for our basketball match next week! Catch you later!" She watched his boyfriend's back while he ran._

_"Kagami-senpai, please come with me." A certain greynette called her boyfriend._

_"Tetsumi, sorry I can't walk you home. But I promise I'll do it next time!"_

_"I... We need to break up.."_

* * *

_I know you're somewhere out there_

_ Somewhere far away. _

Right after she finished the song, she realized that she was crying. She remembered her painful past.

_'If only I could turn back time and fix everying..'_ She thought while she released a sad smile, letting tears drop from her clear blue eyes.

* * *

"Achoo!"

"Taiga, you have a cold?" a certain raven haired boy asked his brother.

"No.." He answered. "I felt like someone is talking about me.."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N : Hey guuys I'm baack! It was really tough to resist the urge to open my laptop and continued my fanfiction! And finally finished my exams! My cousins are going to stay at my house, and here comes trouble :(. So I will update about next week! Until then, byee! Don't forget to review~:)**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm really sorry that I have to delete and reupload this chapter. Well, I made some kind of stupid mistakes like forgetting Shin-chan.. -_- But everything's fine now! :)**

**First of all, thank you for giving me reviews! I don't know why, but reading reviews made my heart goes doki doki!**

**Here's the name changes! :)**

**Kuroko Tetsuya : Aomine Tetsumi  
**

**Takao Kazunari : Takao Kazue**

**Kasamatsu Yukio : Kasamatsu Yukiya**

**And I don't change Mayuzumi's name:)**

** According to the Kuroko No Basuke Wikia, Takao has dark grey hair, and I write it so. And Mayuzumi and Takao aren't related. Or maybe I should write Takao as a 'hyper raven haired'?  
About GoM, Kagami, and Tetsumi : Kise is an airhead, so he is an idiot for everything. Murasakibara cannot think about anything but maiubo and snacks. Midorima wishes the best for Tetsumi, so if Tetsumi still chooses Bakagami, he won't complain. Only Akashi and Aomine who won't help Kagami get back with Tetsumi.**

**And sooo, here's the third chapter! Ignore the typos. Enjoy!:)**

* * *

**I'M SINGING FOR YOU**

**.**

_[By : ellychaan]_

**..**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE OR THE SONGS**

**...**

**WARNING : Fem!Kuroko, Fem!Takao, Fem!Mayuzumi, Fem!Kasamatsu, Contains OOCness, Typos(Because English is not my first language), Sibling!Aokuro**

**CHAPTER THREE**

_" A clear rejection is always better than a fake promise."_

* * *

She woke up from her slumber, looking around her room to make sure if she's alive. If not for the bright ray of the sun, she would've thought she has died. A couple minutes later after she regained conciousness, she smelt something. Something passed her mind. _'Food..'_

She walked out from her room, went straight to the kitchen only to find her brother cooking breakfast.

"Oh, Tetsu? You're awake! I'm making breakfast for you." Her brother's voice broke the silence.

"It wouldn't be burnt, would it?"

"Hah? I've learnt how to make foods, thanks to Bakagami! Don't look down at me like that! You can't even cook anything but boiled eggs!" Daiki turned off the stove before moved the foods to plates. He looked at his sister's eyes. "Hey, what have you done? What's wrong with your eyes?"

"Eh?" Tetsumi touched her eyes, looked puzzled. _'It feels big...'_

"Your eyes are swollen!" The tanned bluenette cupped his sister's cheeks, looked her eyes closer. "Have you been...crying?"

The pale bluenette took her brother's hand, removing it from her face. "No, I'm okay."

"So you've been crying.." Daiki watched his sister walks away, sit on the dining chair. He followed her and sat next to her. "Why did you cry?"

"...I'm not crying. I'm okay." The pale bluenette looked down, clenching on her white dotted shorts.

Without a word, Daiki hugged his sister proctectively, not letting her go while he patted her head. Tetsumi started to tear up. She cried on her brother's chest, letting all her pain out.

"It's okay. Let it all out. I'm right here. I'll always be here for you."

As time passed by, she stopped crying and started to get ready for school. She went school with her brother saying "Just hug me when you're sad. Even at school's fine for me." that made her spoiled.

* * *

Tetsumi entered her class, and greeted by her old friends. Kazue kept clinging to the bluenette, while Yukiya tried to get her dark greynette friend off the bluenette.

"Tet-chan, I really miss you, you know? You don't know how I'm suffering this much because of you!"

The bluenette looked at her hyper raven haired friend, while saying "I didn't do anything to you, Takao-san."

"You did! You left me! You left me all alone with this raven chick who always sticks with me!" Kazue pointed at her strict raven haired friend, making her annoyed.

"Who's sticking with you, Kazue? You're the one who pull me wherever you go!" Yukiya felt really annoyed now, really annoyed that made her feels like want to kick Kazue. _'And, aren't you a raven haired too?'_ she facepalmed on her thought.

"That must have been tough, Kasamatsu-san."

"Hey, Tet-chan.." The bluenette turned her head to look at her hyper raven haired friend. "Won't you call us like usual? It's kind of awkward with you calling me by my last name and me calling you by your given name.."

"Then.. Kazue-san?"

"Kazu-chan would be fine!"

"Kazue-san."

"Kazu-chan!"

"Kazue-san."

The other raven haired girl strached her head while looking at her friends. "This won't go nowhere.."

As the teacher entered the room, they went back to their seat, and started the lessons. It was really peaceful time for the bluenette until a paper flew to her table. She opened the paper, and read it.

_Tet-chan, let's have lunch at the rooftop!  
Yuki-chan made us cupcakes! ;)  
–Your lovely Kazu-chan_

Tetsumi glances at her friend beside her, while she grinned like an idiot at her. _'Today might be a long day..' _she sighed.

* * *

Time passed by, and it was lunch time. On the rooftop, one could find three certain girls who were having chit-chat and lunch.

"So, Kazue-san told me that Yukiya-san made cupcakes?" The bluenette looked at her raven haired friend.

"W-Well.. I made too much, so I thought I will share it with you guys.."

"Are you a _tsundure_, Yuki-chan? You made it for us, didn't you?" Kazue looked at Yukiya who was stuttering.

"Who do you think I am, Midorima-senpai? I ain't a _tsundure_!" The raven haired girl took one of her cupcake, and gave it to Tetsumi. "Here. It's vanilla."

"Thank you, Yukiya-san. Then, _ittadakimasu_." She took a bite of the cupcake. A couple seconds later, her eyes went wide before it sparkled.

_'She's happy! She's really happy! How cute..' _Kazue and Yukiya watched her as she munched the food. "So, how is it?"

"It's sweet and somehow soothing.." the bluenette looked at the cupcake with the 'What have you done to me?' look. And her friends looked her cute expression. They looked at the entrance door as it made noise. Tetsumi's eyes got widened as she saw her rainbow haired friends, and her ex.

"TETSUCCHI!" The raven haired girls moved aside as they saw a yellow flash hitting on their bluenette friend. "I missed you, you know? I really really really really really miss you-ssu!"

The pale bluenette tried to talk, but she couldn't because the blonde teen was suffocating her. "K-Ki...-kun...C-Can't...B-Breath.." She caught her breath as her brother pulled the blonde roughly.

"What d'ya think you're doin', Kise?! You almost made her die!" The tanned bluenette was screaming to his blonde friend while his childhood friend was trying to stop him.

"Aomine-kun, that's enough! We're here for lunch, not for fighting!"

As they fought, a certain hyper raven haired girl approached her greenette _senpai _who was holding a barbie doll.

"Do they do this often?"

"More like, EVERYDAY. And I'm tired of it-nanodayo." The greenette adjusted his glasses.

"Poor you. Thank goodness I have friends like Tet-chan and Yuki-chan." She laughed as she looked at her _senpai_'s hand. "Are you a girl? Why are you holding a barbie doll?"

"Today, Cancer's position is the 3th in Ohaasa Horoscope. And this is my lucky item. And Scorpio is in the last position. As I thought, fate doesn't choose you-nanodayo."

"But you still choose me to be your partner!" Kazue grinned at her boyfriend while he looked away, adjusting his glasses _again_.

"S-Shut up-nanodayo."

On the other side, there were a raven haired girl who was scolding a certain blonde model.

"Like I said, I'm sorry, Yukicchi!" Kise kept bowing to Yukiya for apologizing about what he had done.

"You could have taken away Tetsumi's life! You were suffocating her!" The raven haired girl crossed her arms in front of her chest.

_'Aren't I her senpai? Why am I keep apologizing to her like this..?' _the blonde teen facepalmed at his thought, but shook it off immediately. "How about I treat you an ice cream?"

The girl chopped the blonde's head with her hand, angrily. "I'm not a child, for God's sake!"

Tetsumi was still sitting on the floor, looking at the love's quarels. _'How nice.. They have someone to argue..'_ she sighed. Seconds later, something passed her mind.

_"Eat more, Tetsumi! You won't grow if you don't!" A certain two-toned red head scolded her again._

_"I am taller than Satsuki-san, Taiga-kun." The bluenette sighed as she looked at the food in front of her._

_"But you're skinnier than her. Now eat."_

_"I have eaten. I'm full now."_

_"If you eat, I'll treat you vanilla shake. The large one."_

_She looked at her boyfriend with her eyes sparkling and 'For real?' look. "Okay."_

_'I kinda miss those moments..'_

She finally snapped out when a giant hand reached for her. She looked at the owner of the hand, and found that it was none other than Kagami.

"You okay?" He asked. The pale bluenette took his hand, and stood up.

"Yes, I am. Thank you, Kagami-senpai." She bowed politely to him.

It's okay to talk, Tetsumi.

Don't fall for him, Tetsumi.

"What's with the '-senpai'? Just call me as usual!" The red head stratched his unitchy head, felt uneasy.

"Then.. Kagami-kun?"

_'What happened with Taiga-kun? I kinda miss it..'_ He looked at his ex and shook off the thought.

"By the way, where is Akashi-kun and Murasakibara-kun?" The bluenette looked around to find the fiercy red head and the giant purplenette who were nowhere to be found.

"Akashi is on a meeting, and Murasakibara... He got lost.."

"For someone who has big body, isn't it weird to be lost?" Tetsumi sighed.

A minute passed by, and they were going with this awkward moment. Tetsumi was feeling uncomfortable with the red head scanning her body.

"...Are you eating properly?" Kagami finally talked. "You're too skinny."

"I am eating as usual. Daiki-kun told me not to buy vanilla milkshakes on weekdays. And he made me eat high fat foods." The pale bluenette pouted a little, making the red head blushed.

"S-So.." Before it went nowhere, Kagami changed the topic. "W-What clubs are you going to join?"

"Ah.." Tetsumi looked away, not wanting to look at her ex's expression. "Daiki-kun asked me to join the vocal club.."

"A-Actually.." The red head stratched his head again and looked away. "W-We need a composer.. Well, Midorima as the composer isn't good enogh. And Kise being the tenor and pianist isn't good enough too. I'm still a guitarist and barito vocalist, Aomine is a bassist and bass vocalist, while Murasakibara on the drum and the rapper. Momoi is doing good on her job being the manager. Takao has the mezzo sopran vocal, while Kasamatsu is alto."

"What about Akashi-kun?"

"He's just ordering us around."

"So you need a composer, a proffesional pianist, and a sopran?" The pale bluenette looked at the red head with a 'what about Mayuzumi-san?' look. The red head looked at her as if he pleaded her to join. She sighed heavily. "I'll think about it."

The red head wasn't expecting that answer, which made him really happy. "Thank you." He grinned.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N : Yaay I'm back again! And sooo, tests are coming again :'( School has been tough:( And I'm working on the next chapter! I know this one is really short, so I'll make the next longer! Please wait until I update again! See ya!:)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's the name changes! :) **

**Kuroko Tetsuya : Aomine Tetsumi **

**Takao Kazunari : Takao Kazue **

**Kasamatsu Yukio : Kasamatsu Yukiya **

**And I don't change Mayuzumi's name:)**

**And sooo, here's the fourth chapter! Ignore the typos. Enjoy!:)**

* * *

**I'M SINGING FOR YOU**

**.**

_[By : ellychaan]_

**..**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE OR THE SONGS**

**...**

**WARNING : Fem!Kuroko, Fem!Takao, Fem!Mayuzumi, Fem!Kasamatsu, Contains OOCness, Typos(Because English is not my first language), Sibling!Aokuro**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

_"Sad when the quotes about being in love and heart break both remind you of the same person."_

* * *

After the break at class 2-C, one could find an idiotic two-toned red head grinning at himself, making the other classmates scared.

"Hey, hey! Look at Kagami!" A male classmate whispered.

"Has he gone crazy? He's been grinning like that after the break!" His friend whispered back.

"He's really gonna give us creep.."

On the other side, the tanned bluenette beside the red head felt annoyed. 'Will he cut it out already?' he screamed in his head. "Oi, Bakagami. Have you gone mad? You give the entire class creeps!"

The red head finally snapped out. "Eh? What did I do?"

"You're grinning like idiot that makes you look like a vedophile!"

"Ah," The red head finally remembered something. _'It's because of that..'_

* * *

_"S-So.." Before it went nowhere, Kagami changed the topic. "W-What clubs are you going to join?"_

_"Ah.." Tetsumi looked away, not wanting to look at her ex's expression. "Daiki-kun asked me to join the vocal club.."_

_"A-Actually.." The red head stratched his head again and looked away. "W-We need a composer..Well, Midorima being the composer isn't good enough.. And Kise being the tenor and pianist isn't good enough too. I'm still a guitarist and barito, Aomine is a bassist and bass, while Murasakibara on the drum and a rapper. Momoi is doing good on her job being the manager. Takao has the mezzo sopran voice, while Kasamatsu is alto."_

_"What about Akashi-kun?"_

_"He's just ordering us around."_

_"So you need a composer, a proffesional pianist, and a sopran?" The pale bluenette looked at the red head with a 'what about Mayuzumi-san?' look. The red head looked at her as if he pleaded her to join. She sighed heavily. "I'll think about it."_

* * *

"I asked your sister about the vocal club.."

"YOU WHAT?!" The tanned bluenette stood up, looked like he's ready to kill someone.

"Calm down, really! She said she would think about it!"

Five seconds passed by..  
Ten seconds passed by..

Daiki tilted his head to side, confused. "...Huh?"

"Well, she said she would think about it.."

The bluenette remembered of what happened yesterday and this morning. _'How could she get into really foul mood when I ask her and say she would think about it to this idiot?!'_ He thought. _'This man is really something..'_

Daiki was about to ask the red head again, but then the teacher entered the room. As always, Kagami and Aomine, being _idiots_, slept in the class.

* * *

"Really, Daiki-kun. I'm really gonna tell mother about this."

"You know you are my best sister ever. So please don't tell _the evil witch_.."

The pale bluenette sighed. "I'm your _only_ sister.. And don't call our mother _evil witch_."

It was after the school ends, after Tetsumi found out that her brother was on detention _again_ for sleeping during the class. When they were on middle school, the pale bluenette would always tell her mother immediately because their mother worked as Japanese History teacher at Teiko Middle School. But since the middle school and the high school located seperately and far, she had to call her mother.

"Anyway," the tanned bluenette changed the subject, only to make his sister forget about the topic. "What do you think about the vocal club?"

Instead of saying something, the pale bluenette took a white envelope out of her bag and gave it to her brother.

"What's this?"

"Read it."

As soon as he opened the envelope and read the contents, his mouth dropped like a fish.

_Teiko High School  
Club Aplication Form_

_Name : Aomine Tetsumi  
Class : 1-A  
Club's Name : Vocal Club  
Reason why you want to join : Because I love to sing._

"Tetsuu! I really love you, you know?" Daiki hugged his sister as tight as he could, but careful not to suffocate her.

"Yes, yes, I know." The pale bluenette patted her brother's back.

* * *

"Okay guys, please gather up before we start the practice." A certain fiercy red head called up his teammates. "We have a new member."

"Huh, a member?"

"But c-captain!" A certain brunette raised her hand. "Doesn't the new member have to do the test first? We can't get a new member join like he/she wants to!"

"She will have the test here."

_'It's a she!'_ all of the group thought. _'She must be cute!'_

"Now, please come in." The captain ordered. As the door swung open, a certain pale bluenette entered with her usual blank expression.

_'TETSUMI/TETSUCCHI?!' _ Kise, Kagami, Midorima, Kazue, and Yukiya was really surprised, while Murasakibara kept munching his snacks and Daiki grinned like an idiot. (Sounds like a déjà vu, isn't it?)

"This is Aomine Tetsumi. She will be our pianist, composer, and sopran vocalist." The pale bluenette stood beside the red head.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Aomine Tetsumi. I hope we get along well." She bowed politely.

"But Tetsumi, we have to test you if you're really a proffesional pianist and singer or not." The red head smiled _sweetly_. "Why don't you sing a song for us?"

"..Eh?" Tetsumi looked at the red head, then glared at her brother with 'you didn't tell me about this!' look.

"Don't worry, Tetsumi. I know you can do it."

The girl sighed heavily, while murmured "Guess I have no choice.." The pale bluenette girl walked to the black grand piano. She sat on the chair by the piano, opened the cover, and started to play a song.

_The smell of your skin lingers on me now  
You're probably on your flight back to your home town  
I need some shelter of my own protection, baby  
To be with myself in center  
Clarity, peace, serenity_

The red head looked at the giant purplenette who was looking at him too, and nodded. The giant stood up from his seat, and went to his drum. He started to play it with the matching beat.

_'Just like old times.'_

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry_

* * *

The two-toned red head stood there, mouth opened like a gaping fish. He couldn't believe that she had improved this much. Her voice was powerful, cheerful, and yet full of feelings. He even saw her face glowing when she sang.

* * *

_The path that I'm walkin', I must go alone  
I must take the baby steps 'til I'm full grown, full grown  
Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?  
And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry_

* * *

_'I'm really proud to have a sister like her..' Daiki thought. And somehow the pale bluenette's voice was really soothing his heart. The tanned bluenette glanced aside, only to find his captain smiled. Yes, smiled. Like, smiled sweetly. But right now is really sweet. He never smiled like that. But, ever since the red head captain heard his sister's voice, Daiki could find some changes in Akashi. 'This is the power of Tetsu's voice.' He smirked._

* * *

_Like the little school mate in the school yard  
We'll play jacks and Uno cards  
I'll be your best friend and you'll be my valentine_

_Yes, you can hold my hand if you want to  
'Cause I want to hold yours too  
We'll be playmates and lovers  
And share our secret worlds_

_But it's time for me to go home  
It's getting late, dark outside  
I need to be with myself in center  
Clarity, peace, serenity_

* * *

The pinkette manager hummed the song, enjoying every note that came from the piano while the blonde model , the strict raven haired girl, the greenette megane, and the hyper raven haired girl looked at the pale bluenette girl in awe. They couldn't believe they had a friend like her, such a song lover.

* * *

_I hope you know, I hope you know  
That this has nothing to do with you  
It's personal, myself and I  
We've got some straightenin' out to do_

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket  
But I've got to get a move on with my life  
It's time to be a big girl now  
And big girls don't cry  
Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry _

As the song finished, big applauses came from the group. They looked at Tetsumi in proud, joyful, and happy look.

"Now, Aomine Tetsumi is an official member of Teiko High School Vocal Club." The red head captain declared.

Meanwhile, the tanned bluenette looked at his sister who was in deep thought.

**_~FLASHBACK~_**

_"Sing as much as you want, Tetsumi! Mom believes in you!"_

_"Father will always have your back. You don't have to be afraid of your future."_

_"I'll be here. I'll always with you."_

_"I love you, Tetsumi."_

**_~FLASHBACK~_**

"...Tsu. Tetsu!"

"Hm?" The pale bluenette finally snapped out and looked at her brother. _'How many times I daydreaming today..?'_

"I have called you several times, y'know? What's wrong with you?" Daiki put his palm on his brother's forehead, looked really worried. "Are you sick?"

"Ah, I'm okay. No need to worry."

The team started to practice together, with Tetsumi as they new pianist. And from now on, her adventure will be much more.

* * *

**A/N : I finished faster than I thought.. -_- But thank God though!:) Maybe I'll update again...this saturday? I'll be more motivated if I get many reviews, because reading reviews makes me want to make more and more chapters! So please give me much reviews!:)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Here's the name changes! :)**

**Kuroko Tetsuya : Aomine Tetsumi**

**Takao Kazunari : Takao Kazue**

**Kasamatsu Yukio : Kasamatsu Yukiya**

**And I don't change Mayuzumi's name:)**

**It seems a bit difficult to know where is the lyrics and where is the conversation, soo, I'll explain here! :)**

Talking

_**Lyrics**_

**And sooo, here's the fifth chapter! Ignore the typos. Enjoy!:)**

* * *

**I'M SINGING FOR YOU**

**.**

_[By : ellychaan]_

**..**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE OR THE SONGS**

**...**

**WARNING : Fem!Kuroko, Fem!Takao, Fem!Mayuzumi, Fem!Kasamatsu, Contains OOCness, Typos(Because English is not my first language),  
****Sibling!Aokuro**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_"Don't confuse your path with your destination. Just because it's stormy, doesn't meat you aren't headed for sunshine."_

* * *

It was another boring school day, and yet a certain blonde pianist kept smiling all the way to school. Maybe some of the students found it weird, like, you would be confused if someone kept smiling even there's nothing funny, right? But for him, smiling is everything. Smiling is the best way to hide your sadness, said him. And now, he was trying to get to his class. (Read: trying)

"Kise-kun, please look this way!"

"Kise-kun, can we have your photograph?"

"Kise-kun, I love you so much!"

Even some of girls were pulling eachother's hair to have their Kise-kun, while the said person Kise-kun was busy possing in front of the cameras. To be honest, he was really tired from possing, until—

"Ah, Kise-kun. Good morning."

The blonde pianist heard a soft voice calling his name. He looked around, and found no one. Then he looked down, only to find a certain long-haired bluenette standing in front of him.

"Waah! T-Tetsucchi! You really scared me there.. Anyway, good morning to you too~!"

"Don't touch my sister, Kise!"

A certain tanned bluenette came to their way, making the paparazzi scared of his really dark skin. They started making fuzz about Daiki's dark skin, until he glared at them and said "What'cha say? If you have something to say, then come to me!" His loud voice made the girls ran for their lives, and screaming like tsunami has come.

"Aominecchi, _ohayou_-ssu~!" Kise greeted the bluenette bassist.

"Ah, Tetsu. Don't wander yourself! You really made me scared when I looked around and you're not around me!"

"I'm sorry, Daiki-kun." Even with Tetsumi's blank expression, Daiki could tell that she felt guilty for making her brother worried.

"It's okay, just don't do it again. Let's go to class, or we will be late." The bluenettes started making their way to their classes, leaving the blonde behind.

"But isn't Daiki-kun never listen to what the teacher say? Instead of listening, Daiki-kun prefers sleeping that makes Daiki-kun is an idiot. I can't even believe myself that Daiki-kun can't learn a single lesson but is an basketball idiot and can remember every guitar chords."

"S-Shut up."

A second later, Kise found out that he was left behind, and started whining for being left.

* * *

After school ended, everyone left the classes for clubs or home. And for the first time in forever, Tetsumi felt really happy with the friends around her.

"Yuki-chan, don't ignore me!"

"Shut up, Kazue!"

"Yuki-chan is a meanie! Tet-chan! Yuki-chan is a meanie!"

"Well actually, Kazue-san is too loud. I prefer Kazue-san to keep her voice down while we're in the hallway."

The hyper ravenette started to pout and complained about how mean her friends were. The bluenette pianist glanced at her ravenette friend, and let out a soft giggle. Both of the ravenettes starleted of the soft voice.

"You know," the ravenette guitarist started to talk. "It's been a while since I hear you laugh.."

"I think so too.." The bluenette looked away to the window, gazing at the clear blue sky that reminded her the sky wouldn't be always blue.

* * *

Everyone has left the club room, except a certain blonde model and a bluenette pianist. When the practice started, the boy was really gloomy, and only a certain _angel_ knew why. That's why the ones who stayed at the room were these people.

"So, Kise-kun," Tetsumi started the conversation. "What's wrong with you?"

The blonde was hesitant at first, but he started to believe in his friend. "Haven't you heard that smiling is the best way to hide your sadness?"

The bluenette blinked in surprised. "Kise-kun is sad? Why? Perhaps I can help."

"Nothing can help me, Tetsucchi.." The boy was hopeless, until he saw his bluenette friend passed him, walking to the piano by him.

"Kise-kun," She sat on the chair by the piano, called for Kise. "Please hear what I'm going to sing." The girl started the intro, and sang a song.

**_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you_**

**_Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need_**

* * *

Tetsumi looked at Kise who was dumbfounded. She was singing as if she expressed her feelings.

_'Or maybe...Tetsucchi's way to express her words is from a song?'_

* * *

**_You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like four, three, two, you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do,  
oh yeah  
oooooh oooooh  
ohh yeah ,yeah_**

* * *

_"Ryouta-kun, your contract is almost off, and your mother told us that when the contract is off, you won't work here again." The blonde's manager told him.  
"E-Eh..? Why?"  
"She said, you should focus on your study."_

* * *

**_If you're tossin' and you're turnin' and you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Everyday I will remind you_**

**_oh oh oh_**

**_Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need_**

* * *

Tetsumi gestured Kise to sit by her, play the piano with her. As he saw the sign, he sat by her, and started playing with her.

* * *

**_You can count on me like one, two, three, I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like four, three, two, you'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do  
oh yeah  
oooh oooh  
yeah yeah_**

* * *

_"Ryouta, you have to study! Being a model is really stupid!"  
"Ryouta, will you quit already?!"  
"Ryouta..."  
"Ryouta..."  
"Ryouta..."_

* * *

**_You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let you go,  
Never say goodbye  
You know you can count on me like one, two, three  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like four, three, two  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do  
Oh yea  
Ooohhh Ooohhh  
Oohh  
You can count on me 'cause I can count on you_**

"So, Kise-kun," The bluenette called her blonde friend beside him. "What is your problem?"

Kise started to open up, telling the girl his problems. He told her about how nice being a model is, how he enjoyed his part time job, and how his mother disagreed with his job. He waited for the girl to snap and yelled at him. But instead of yelling, Tetsumi listened to every Kise's words carefully.

"But Kise-kun," After the blonde pianist done telling his feelings, Tetsumi started to talk. "Why do you think being a model is fun?"

"Eh?" Kise looked puzzled, but answered. "Well, people will see me as a cheery person when actually I was hurt.."

"But actually, I prefer the silly Kise-kun than the fake Kise-kun."

"Ah!" Kise suddenly remembered something. "Now that I think about it, everytime I smile, every girl got mad and crazy, but not you.. Why?"

"Because I know the real Kise-kun." The bluenette smiled. "I know the Kise-kun who whines too much. I know the Kise-kun who loves Yukiya-san too much. I know the good and the bad of Kise-kun."

"But, why being a fake when you can be yourself? Kise-kun, do you know why the others keep yelling when you show your model smile?"

The blonde shook his head, having no idea.

"It's because, those smile are meant for the camera. And we, your friends, know all of your bad sides, silly sides, idiotic sides."

Kise looked at his friend, starting to get the point.

"We all love your true side." Tetsumi smiled at him, making him flustered.

"T-Thank you, T-Tetsucchi.." The blonde looked down, trying to hide his red face.

"You can hug me if you want, Kise-kun."

When Kise hugged the bluenette pianist, he could felt a tear drops from his eyes. _'Isn't Tetsucchi more suited to be a psychologist?'_ He thought.

* * *

"Tetsucchi~"

For the first time in his life, he'd seen his bluenette friend walking alone to school. If her brother was there, he would scream to his face to get away from his sister.

"Ah, Kise-kun. Good morning." The girl greeted.

"It's unusual for you to walk alone.. Where's Aominecchi?"

"He might be slept off. He was watching movies all night with me." A minute went by silence, until the bluenette pianist broke it off. "Ah, Kise-kun,"

"Hm?"

"How is your part time job?"

"Ah, about that," The blonde inhaled deeply, and gave her his creepy grin. "My mom changed her mind! She's going to extend my modelling contract!"

The bluenette let a little smile out. "Good for you."

"If it's not because of Tetsucchi's advice, my mom wouldn't change her mind-ssu! Thank you, Tetsucchi!"

Near the school gate, one could find a ravenette girl looked like she's ready to kill someone.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N : And I'm back, once again! I have finished my tests! And I'm free now! However, my wifi wouldn't let me open this website, so I have to use my portable wifi. **

**Why do I re-upload this chapter? Because, it seems like something's hanging, so I have to add more for the ending.**

**About the next chapter, I don't think I will be able to make it tomorrow, but I'm still working on it and I hope I could update on Monday or Tuesday. Until then, bye-bye~!**

**Reviews are appreciated-ssu!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Here's the name changes! :)**

**Kuroko Tetsuya : Aomine Tetsumi**

**Takao Kazunari : Takao Kazue**

**Kasamatsu Yukio : Kasamatsu Yukiya**

**And I don't change Mayuzumi's name:)**

**It seems a bit difficult to know where is the lyrics and where is the conversation, soo, I'll explain here! :)**

Talking

_**Lyrics**_

**And sooo, here's the fifth chapter! Ignore the typos. Enjoy!:)**

* * *

**I'M SINGING FOR YOU**

**.**

_[By : ellychaan]_

**..**

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN KUROKO NO BASUKE OR THE SONGS**

**...**

**WARNING : Fem!Kuroko, Fem!Takao, Fem!Mayuzumi, Fem!Kasamatsu, Contains OOCness, Typos(Because English is not my first language),  
****Sibling!Aokuro**

**CHAPTER SIX**

_"Say what you want to say, and let the words fall out. Honestly, I wanna see you be brave."_

* * *

"Tetsucchi~!"

On break time, Tetsumi would always be the first one to be at the rooftop. Then she would find her fiery vocal-club captain be the second one arriving. Then followed with her brother, then the other else. But today was different. She found herself be the second one arriving because a certain blonde pianist had been there.

"Eh, Kise-kun?"

Kise started to run and hugged _(read: tackled)_ the bluenette girl who lost her balance, and fell.

"Ah, Tetsucchi! I'm sorry-ssu! Are you okay?" the blonde male asked with panic mode. But the girl sighed while rubbing her waist.

"You don't have to me do that, Kise-kun.. I'll tell Daiki-kun and Akashi-kun about this."

"EEEH?! I'm sorry, Tetsucchi! Please don't tell them-ssu!" Kise started to whine, much to Tetsumi's annoyance. The girl tried to stand up, but couldn't because she hit her waist really hard. As she was about to fall, a pale hand caught her arm.

"You okay?"

As the bluenette girl heard the voice, she turned her head only to find a certain red head looked really worried.

"Ah, Akashi-kun," The girl started to feel her waist again, and tried to stand by herself. "I'm okay. I'm sorry for troubling you." She bowed politely.

"No need to be so polite to me. And I'm glad you okay." The red head ruffled blue locks in front of her, and let out a small smile. He then turned to the blonde pianist who looked ready to run as fast as he could. "As for you, Ryouta," Akashi looked really fiercy to Kise, while he looked nice to Tetsumi. "Your training will be quadrupled. You've hurted Tetsumi."

The blonde pianist started to whine about how mean his Akashicchi was, while Tetsumi giggled of the amusing Kise, and Akashi looked at Kise with 'I am absolute' look. Mean while, a certain ravenette looked at them with both jealous and dissapointment look.

_'It will be fun if I join.. But Kise chooses Tetsumi.._' the ravenette thought. No one noticed her, except the fiercy captain of Vocal Club.

* * *

As the break ended, all of the students went back to their classes. One could find a certain ravenette girl looking out of the window, making the entire class scared. She had been really scary when their classmate, Takao Kazue, got really noisy. But today, she didn't mind her hyper ravenette friend get as loud as she could.

"Kazue-san, what's wrong with Yukiya-san?" Tetsumi asked her hyper ravenette friend.

"I don't know.. She had been like this ever since this morning. Well, aren't you a good adviser? Then, cheer her up!"

As the bluenette girl got ordered, she did it right away. She walked to the daydreaming Yukiya, and started to call her name.

Once..

Twice..

She didn't respon. _'Is she really thinking that deep?'_ the bluenette thought.

"Yukiya-san!" She finally raised her voice, made the girl snapped. She first looked like she'd seen a ghost, then calmed herself.

"Gosh, it's only you.." The ravenette sighed. "What's up?"

"I should ask the same to you, Yukiya-san." The said person Yukiya looked puzzled, didn't know what did she mean. "What's wrong with you? You have been daydreaming, that is really out of your character. Did something happen?"

The girl sighed. She couldn't say it to Tetsumi! Her matter was with her, and there's no way she could tell her.

"Nah, I'm okay." The ravenette looked away. "Just need more sleep."

Meanwhile, a certain hyper ravenette looked at her friends, really worried. She then started to think about what have done that morning.

**~Flashback~**

_The ravenette did too much sigh. She even got tired of sighing. Even her idiotic hyper friend knew what happened._

_"Yuki-chan~! Good morning!" Her friend greeted her, and she just answered in nod._

_"What's wrong, Yuki-chan? Got a bad day?" She asked._

_"You know I like Kise, right?" Her friend nodded. "Well, lately, he had been too friendly with Tetsumi.."_

_"Oh? Isn't my deary Yuki-chan got jealous?" Kazue started to tease her, making her really annoyed. "Don't worry, Yuki-chan. We both know that Tet-chan only loves Bakagami."_

**~Flashback~**

The girl really wanted to comfort her friend, but she wouldn't want to handle risks. _'Hope you're okay, Yuki-chan..'_

* * *

"Okay, that's enough for today." The physics teacher closed his book. "And class, don't forget your homework. You can do it with your friend. And **NO** cheating." The teacher looked at a certain hyper ravenette _dangerously_.

_'Is he refering to me...?'_ The girl thought. "So.." Kazue shook off her thought and started a conversation with her bluenette and ravenette friends. "Are you gonna do it alone? Well, I'm gonna do this with Shin-chan, since he's a genius." She grinned.

"I don't know." Tetsumi looked at her friends. "Daiki-kun is really hopeless. And there is no way I will ask Akashi-kun's help. I'll die immediately." And her friends giggled.

"And you, Yuki-chan?"

"I'll...do it myself.."

"You sure?" Kazue asked as she looked at her friend's face. "I mean, you have troubles with physics.."

"S-Shut up! I'll help myself.." The ravenette alto looked outside the window, at the blue sky that reminded her about a sunny spring.

"Do you want me to help you, Yukiya-san?" Both of the ravenettes looked at Tetsumi. "I think it would be great if we can do it together.

"I-If it's not trouble you..."

"I don't know that Yuki-chan got Shin-chan's tsundureness!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

"Tetsumi, the song you played was really nice."

"Yes, thank you, Yukiya-san."

It's been this awkward between them. Ever since that morning, the ravenette really didn't speak much to Tetsumi. She used to scold Kazue for being too clingy to Tetsumi or her, but today, she just let her.

"What's with Kasamatsu-nanodayo? She's really weird today. Not that I care." Said the tsundure greenette megane who was holding a lemon hand lotion (His lucky item).

"Well, she won't be like that too long." The hyper ravenette girl glanced at her friend, then looked at her boyfriend again. "So, Shin-chan, I have a homework. And it's physics. And I know you excelled at physics. Sooo, please help me!"

"Fine. But you have to treat me-nanodayo."

"Okay, Shin-chan~ I'll even kiss you as much as you want!"

The greenette megane adjusted his glasses, covering his red face. "S-Shut up-nanodayo."

The room was really quiet, since the trio _idiots_ (Read: Kise, Daiki and Kagami) got their basketball practice again. But to Tetsumi, it was **dead** silent. She even wondered why the idiotic blonde hadn't shown up. He used to fill the room with his noisy voice._ 'Will someone make a topic already?!'_ the girl thought. Until...the door opened and certain basketball players entered. They entered with their faces as read as Akashi's hair.

"Gosh.." the vocal club manager approached them. "What happened to you guys? Another punishment?"

The tanned bluenette bassist nodded. "It was really cruel-ssu! I wasn't involved, but I got the punishment too-ssu!" And, here goes the blonde's whine, while the other players glared at him with 'It was because of you, bastard!' look.

"Tetsucchi, won't you play a song for us? It will make us relaxed-ssu!" Kise looked at the smaller bluenette pianist who was beside his ravenette crush. Tetsumi looked at Yukiya who was looking at her with jealous look, making her felt guilty, but she shook it off. The bluenette pianist stood up and started playing the piano.

* * *

After the practice, Tetsumi could feel that she'd been ignored by Yukiya. When she complimented her voice, she kept walking away from her, ignoring her like she's not there. Everyone had packed their things and ready to go home.

"Yukiya-san," The bluenette pianist called the alto singer. "About the study, why don't we do it at my house?"

The ravenette girl was really irritated since her crush kept clinging to Tetsumi. She tried to refrain herself for being obviously jealous, but couldn't. And Kise, being idiot and unsensitive, couldn't sense her jealousy.

"Forget it." Tetsumi looked at her friend, really surprised of her reaction. "I'll do it myself."

"But Yukiya-san—"

"Shut the fuck up!" The bluenette was taken aback. She couldn't believe her kind ravenette best friend would scream to her. "Aren't you the one who was the first one to know that I like Kise? If you are, then why are you fucking unsensitive with your surroundings?! I've had enough, for god's sake!"

Everyone in the room looked at the ravenette girl who was already exploded. Even the blonde model's smile had gone now. The ravenette girl finally snapped out. She realized what she had said, and ran away, with the bluenette girl running behind her.

* * *

"Yukiya-san?"

The bluenette pianist had searched the whole school for her ravenette friend. She searched her in the laboratory, home economics room, classes, school hall, school park, the parking, even toilets! She was aware that her friend had a crush on Kise, but she wasn't aware that she was jealous.

She was walking behind the school. She was too tired to run, even her legs couldn't walk anymore. She leaned back against the wall while gasping for air. _'Why didn't I ask Kise-kun or Daiki-kun to help me, anyway?_' she thought. As wind blew, she closed her eyes to get nice slow breath. She then looked at her left, then her right.

"..Eh?"

She didn't notice that beside her was her ravenette friend that she's been looking for. _'Aren't I an idiot?'_ she facepalmed on her thought, but shook it off immediately. The ravenette teen was sleeping peacefully with dried tears on the corner of her eyes. She started shaking the girl's body.

"-Kiya-san.. Yukiya-san.."

The girl started to wake up. Her black eyes widened in shock after she found out who was waking her up.

"H-How did you find me?!"

"I looked around the school. It was tiring, though."

Yukiya looked away from her bluenette friend, not wanting to see her after she remembered the things had happened awhile ago.

"...Why are you looking for me?"

The bluenette pianist let a little smile out, while saying, "Because I wanted to talk with Yukiya-san."

"Talk..?" The ravenette girl looked at her bluenette friend with confused expression. To be honest, she didn't really want to talk to this girl.

"It's almost dark," Tetsumi looked at the darkened blue sky, then looked back at her friend. "Let's have a little talk at my apartment."

* * *

After packing up their things at the club room, the girls walked to the train station to take a ride.

"Hey.." The ravenette girl was hesitant, but started a conversation. Tetsumi turned her head to her friend with a 'What is it?' look.

"What...do you want to talk about?"

"Please wait until we get to my apartment. As you know, I speak through songs."

Yukiya knew Tetsumi too well that she spoke through her songs. There were times when she saved her several times because the bluenette pianist had advised her through songs and it was working really well. To be honest, she didn't really like how unsensitive Tetsumi was. Now that she mention it, she totally forgot that she was angry with her earlier! _'Let's just play along..'_

After arriving at the bluenette's apartment, she unlocked the door before opened it.

"Please come in. I will prepare some tea."

The ravenette girl took of her shoes, and walked into the apartment. It was as nice and clean as the ravenette could remember, with a small bathroom and a small kitchen. Since the bluenette lived alone, she didn't need any big room. On the corner of the living room, she could find a white grand piano standing by the window.

After awhile, Tetsumi came back with a tray of teacups and a jug. She placed it on her small coffee table.

"Please do have a drink."

After they took a sip of the tea, they started a conversation.

"I do aware that Yukiya-san loves Kise-kun," The ravenette turned her head to the bluenette beside her, looked a little taken aback. "But why doesn't Yukiya-san tell her feeling to Kise-kun?"

"W-Well.." She stratched her unitchy head, looked a bit hesitant. "I'm a girl.. I have my pride."

"But if you keep your feeling like this, when will Kise-kun know that you love him?"

"I'm a girl that doesn't look like a girl. I like to do what a boy likes to do.. And Kise.. He's interested in girly girl, and I'm not his type.."

"But you are fine just the way you are, Yukiya-san." The bluenette sighed. "To be honest, I do not want to make Kise-kun dissapointed in me, but I thought I should tell Yukiya-san."

The ravenette looked curious with a 'Tell me, tell me!' look.

"Kise-kun has been in love with Yukiya-san." The black eyes widened in shock. She even couldn't believe her own ears! "But Kise-kun is afraid that Yukiya-san hates him, because she always talks to him with strict voice."

Yukiya couldn't say anything more. She was really shocked. But then, Tetsumi tapped her friend's shoulder and asked her to come with her. They walked to the grand piano. The bluenette pianist opened the cover before played a song.

**_You can be amazing  
You can turn a phrase into a weapon or a drug  
You can be the outcast  
Or be the backlash of somebody's lack of love  
Or you can start speaking up  
Nothing's gonna hurt you the way that words do  
When they settle 'neath your skin  
Kept on the inside and no sunlight  
Sometimes the shadow wins  
But I wonder what would happen if you_**

**_Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave  
With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave_**

As the ravenette girl watched her friend in awe, she also noticed that the lyrics are meant to make her be a brave girl.

**_I just want to see you  
I just want to see you  
I just want to see you  
I wanna see you be brave_**

**_I just want to see you  
I just want to see you  
I just want to see you  
I wanna see you be brave_**

Tetsumi gestured her ravenette friend to sit with her as she shifted to side so that her friend could sit beside her.

**_And since your history of silence  
Won't do you any good  
Did you think it would?  
Let your words be anything but empty  
Why don't you tell them the truth?_**

**_Say what you wanna say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave_**

The bluenette nodded to Yukiya, that means she should sing along. The ravenette made her own alto voice, making the song even sweeter.

**_With what you want to say  
And let the words fall out  
Honestly I wanna see you be brave_**

**_I just want to see you  
I just want to see you  
I just want to see you  
I want to see you be brave_**

**_I just want to see you  
I just want to see you  
I just want to see you  
I want to see you be brave_**

**_I just want to see you  
I just want to see you  
I just want to see you  
I want to see you be brave_**

**_I just want to see you  
I just want to see you.  
See you be brave_**

As the song ended, the girls looked at each other, smiling.

"Yukiya-san, if you want Kise-kun to know how you feel, tell him."

_'As I thought, Tetsumi is an excellent advisor..'_

* * *

"Ah, Tetsu.. Is there any night school in Tokyo? I'm so sleepy now.." the tanned bluenette groaned as he yawned.

"If Daiki-kun is a vampire, then he could enter a night school. And as long as I could remember, Daiki-kun had never been not sleepy. I even wondered if Daiki-kun is a human or not."

"Tetsu, you.."

As Tetsumi made fun of her own brother, she saw a certain short haired ravenette walking with a certain blonde model.

"Isn't that Kise and Kasamatsu? It's not like them to walk together like that..wait. THEY'RE HOLDING HANDS!" The tanned bluenette pointed at the blonde model and the ravenette girl, making their surroundings looked at him.

Beside him, his sister sighed. "I am really embarassed to have an idiotic brother like Daiki-kun.." She then looked at her friends. 'But I'm happy now that Yukiya-san and Kise-kun are together." She smiled.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**A/N : Yay, another update! **

**Well, I want to ask you guys something about the fanfiction..**

**1. Is this fanfiction too boring? Should I discontinue it?**

**2. Should I make a nice happy ending or a sad ending?**

**Please answer these questions so I can improve the story! :)**

**The next chapter will be updated on Thursday or Friday! **

**Reviews are appreciated! :)**


	8. MESSAGE FROM AUTHOR

**Hi minna-san! I'm sorry, but I think I couldn't make the continuation of this fanfiction. You see, I'm quite unmotivated now. Something happened. And that thing made my mind went crazy as hell.**

**So, this fanfiction will be on hiatus for awhile. I'm sorry but I have to do this. I'll try not to get that thing to ruin my inspiration. **

**I really thank you for supporting my fanfiction! Sayonara, minna-san!**


End file.
